Just a Tasteful Little Affair
by LadyExcalibur2010
Summary: Edward is a vampire, after all, so he and Bella come to a darker, mutually agreeable, arrangement.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Just a Tasteful Little Affair

Author: LadyExcalibur

Characters: Edward & Bella

Notes: I like my vampires dark and naughty. This is for my own amusement and not intended to be taken seriously in any way.

Of course, I don't own these characters or their 'verse as they are the sole property of Stephenie Meyer.

-------------Just a Tasteful Little Affair------------

"What do you mean?" Edward's voice betrayed his astonishment as he stared at the girl. "It doesn't matter…" he muttered under his breath. "You're insane," he added with an emphatic nod of his head.

Bella merely smiled serenely and shrugged. "If you say so," she replied agreeably. Then she slid closer to him, leaning on the console between them. She laughed. "You're right, it _does_ matter."

"I thought so," Edward murmured, his eyes narrowing. Nothing in her expression was what he expected. Instead of the fear and revulsion that should be there, he saw only acceptance and…interest? He thought she would lean away from him and that her heart would sputter and race with the knowledge of what he was.

Her heart rate did speed up, but he caught the faintest hint of arousal from her. It drew him closer despite his best intentions. He sniffed the air delicately, savoring the scent and flavor of it.

"In fact," she said softly, resting her chin on her hand. "I find it kind of…_fascinating_." Her lashes lowered, hiding her expressive eyes from him. Suddenly he wanted nothing more than to gaze into their dark depths to try and discover more of her secrets.

She was both infuriating and fascinating. And she was brave – or stupid – beyond anything he could have imagined, possessing absolutely no instinct to protect herself. At exactly the moment she _should_ be running and screaming, she was sitting there quite calmly with that sexy little half-smile.

"Fascinating?" He could not help but ask. "How so?" It was madness to encourage her, but he found himself compelled to do so. Curiosity alone would have made it a necessity, but there was also something unbearably alluring about this girl with her intoxicating blood and air of innocence.

She tilted her head as she gave his question careful consideration. A line formed between her brows and she seemed as puzzled as he was. "I don't know, really." Then she shrugged once more, dismissing the notion quite easily, her casual attitude dazing him. "It just does."

"You've got no sense of self-preservation, that much is obvious," he grumbled.

"Maybe not," she allowed. "But I'm still alive, aren't I?"

He rolled his eyes. "I'm just surprised you lived long enough to make it to Forks."

"I never seemed to have a brush with death until I moved here to this quiet little town," she reminded him. "First there was the van and then those creeps-"

"First there was _me_, and then the van, and then those creeps," Edward corrected her. "You're number was up then."

"You looked…" She shivered, but there was a pleasant half-smile tugging at her lips. The shiver was remarkably _sensuous _and not at all terrified. "You looked ferocious."

"I wanted to kill you," he said honestly.

For some reason the blunt words made them both laugh and the tension in the car evaporated as if it had never been.

"Well, I'm glad you didn't," Bella said softly and then her hand reached out toward his and she lightly brushed her warm fingers over his cold ones. His hands clutched at the steering wheel for a moment and then he took her hand in his and squeezed. Her heat felt like fire and he let himself be warmed by it.

As if it was the most natural thing in their world, she twined their fingers together, showing no sign of distaste the touch of his stone flesh. "Can I take you someplace?" he asked suddenly.

"Yes," Bella replied with no hesitation.

"I mean now," Edward said. "I want to show you a place."

"All right."

"You shouldn't be alone with me," Edward warned, compelled to honesty.

She sighed and traced a pattern on the back of his hand. "I thought we were past all that." Her tone was gently admonishing.

"We'll never be past all that, Bella." Couldn't she see the peril in what she wanted? In what _he_ wanted?

"Be quiet and pay attention to the road," she instructed. He did as he was told.

He had had no intention of taking her to the meadow. He knew that was the last place he needed to be – especially alone with her. The one person in all the world whose blood drew him like a siren's song. Her unique and tantalizing scent filled his senses now. It was insanity to take her there. Nothing good could come of it.

But that's where he was taking her. He parked the car and picked her up. "I'll carry you," he whispered in a husky voice. She did not argue or question, putting her trust in him completely. He felt awed and humbled by it, even as he told himself that her trust only endangered her.

They arrived quickly, he had run with no thought or effort and she had buried her face in his chest as he ran, clutching her to him. Her hair whipped up into his face, bringing her scent to burn his throat and make the venom swim in his mouth. Carefully, he put her on her feet. "You can open your eyes now," he teased.

She did, gazing about them in wonder. The moonlight sent silvery fingers over the meadow grasses, which blew lazily in the soft breeze. "It's…beautiful," Bella whispered, but her eyes were on him. "Absolutely amazing."

He smiled at her, his hands pulling her closer of their own volition. Cradling her neck with one hand, his other on her hip, he hauled her up against his body and lowered his mouth to hers. Her lips parted instantly, inviting him in, luring him closer. In her own way, she was as dangerous as he was.

A moan ripped through him, and she answered it. She tasted even sweeter than he had expected and the reality rocked him.

"Oh God, Bella," he whispered. He could hear her fast, uneven breaths, felt her heart thundering against him.

"Wow," she agreed in a husky voice.

Then they fell to the ground together and he wrapped his arms around her. She fell onto his chest with a small grunt. "Sorry," he murmured.

He could see that there was something on her mind, something she wanted to say. Once again, he found himself wishing desperately that he could read her thoughts and gain some insight to her fascinating mind. "What?" he urged, smiling tenderly. He brushed her hair back, noting the way she nuzzled into his most casual touch.

Leaning down closer, Bella smiled self-consciously. "Promise not to laugh?"

"Of course."

"Or think I'm weird?" she asked unexpectedly.

He wanted to laugh at the earnest expression on her face. "I promise." What unusual and intriguing thought could have caused the blush that heated her cheeks? He felt her blood pounding harder in her veins, and the venom gathered in his mouth yet again.

"You said my blood was…interesting to you."

He shook his head. "Interesting doesn't even begin to cover how your blood smells to me, Bella Swan." Edward swallowed hard. Again.

"Well, I was wondering…" She stopped, blushed more fiercely, and then looked away.

"What?" She was going to kill him, or drive him slowly but surely insane, he thought. Either way, it might be worth it.

"I just wondered if…" Bella's lips were almost touching his. "I was wondering if you'd…if you'd like a…taste."

Two reactions occurred at once for Edward. The venom flooded his mouth and he felt the monster inside of him rouse up in interest. The other reaction was far more mundane and human, but no less insistent. His cock hardened and throbbed.

He wanted her – in so many ways. In every way.

"Uh…I'm not sure…Not sure that would be…"

Her hand slipped down between them to lightly caress his hard length and his hips bucked up against her. "Bella!"

"I'm not saying to kill me. I'm not stupid, no matter what you think," she whispered. "But what about a taste? Just an appetizer?" She laughed then, and her fingers closed around him and she gave a little jerk of her hand. "A little…_sip_?"

He almost came on the spot.

"I don't think I could control myself and-"

"You could," she interrupted and began stroking him with a sure and steady rhythm after a moment of awkwardness. "I know you could."

Her tongue flickered into his mouth and he felt her shudder at the taste of his venom. Edward wanted to warn her, but just then she reached down to lightly cup his sac and he had to give his full concentration to not having an orgasm.

He succeeded by only the slimmest margin.

"I can't," he insisted. "My teeth…venom…"

He had been reduced to muttering nonsense. Her eyes narrowed as she considered theat unforeseen complication. After a moment, she smiled widely and suddenly he was the one shuddering in fear…and arousal.

Then she did something else he could never have expected. She lifted her hand to her own mouth and bit deeply into her palm. The decadent smell of her blood hit him harder than one of Emmett's punches. The moonlight shimmered on that forbidden crimson stain and he knew that he was lost.

She put her hand to his lips. "Just a taste," she reminded him. "And if you're a good boy, there'll be more where that came from."

Her tantalizing promise made his cock ache and jerk in his pants. The monster was fully aware and anticipating satisfaction.

As his lips closed over her wound, her other hand snaked down and inside his jeans to stroke him once more. With every pull of his mouth at her hand, she stroked him. They found an easy rhythm and he carefully sipped at the ambrosia she offered.

A dark part of him wanted to savor the experience, perhaps in the hope it would be repeated as she had hinted? The monster growled in satisfaction and frustration.

Just before she pulled her hand away (a part of him marveled that he could allow it), he felt his balls tighten and then he was spilling cold and wet over her hand and the touch on his shaft gentled and soothed as he trembled his way down from the high.

Bella gave a deep sigh of satisfaction as she rested her head on his chest. "See now?" she whispered in a soothing voice. "See what we can do for each other?" Then she laughed and licked his ear, making him shiver. "Just a tasteful little affair," Bella murmured suggestively.

Edward found himself laughing in agreement. Yes, she was most definitely dangerous. And the most intriguing creature he had encountered in a century. He'd be a fool to pass up a chance like this. The best of both worlds – the sweetest blood and most delectable body. He intended to take full advantage of both.

The monster and the man agreed, for once in perfect accord.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2: Fun and Games

**-------------Chapter 2: Fun and Games--------------**

They were back in the meadow and Edward still had not decided if that was a mistake or not. On the positive side of things, the slight breeze brushed away her maddening, intoxicating scent often enough to keep the monster under control. Just barely, but he would take what he could get. _Anything_ in his favor was to be celebrated.

A distinct negative was the way she looked in the moonlight, her flesh almost as pale as his, her hair a dark waterfall framing that quietly lovely face he knew better than his own by now. The monster was under control, but the man who dwelled in the marble flesh with him was roaring, demanding to be let loose and to stake his claim.

Bella seemed unaware of the struggle being waged within him. Her eyes were just as trusting as always, her hand held up in invitation. She was sitting on the grass, gazing up at him, a welcoming smile tugging at her lips.

"Are you just going to stand there and stare at me all night?" she asked softly, giving a throaty laugh that made his cock stir and his mouth flood with venom.

And that was all it took to bring the monster to life as well, that simple sound issuing from her warm, fragrant throat. He could well imagine the soft welcome of that flesh giving beneath his teeth.

He sighed in surrender, knowing it was useless to resist when Bella gave him no assistance at all. He was helpless before her allure, her blood sang to him and her flesh called out in irresistible harmony. He sat beside her, letting his hand rest lightly over hers.

Bella turned and he felt her warm breath brush over his face, her taste permeating the air around him, sinking into his tongue, his mouth, his head. She expanded inside of him. His throat worked to swallow the venom and she placed her hand against it. Her touch was hot – tempting. He turned and inhaled deeply, letting his throat burn to cinders as a thousand different fantasies played out in his head.

In some of them she even survived, he thought with amazement.

He was too shocked by her actions to protest when she pushed him onto the ground. Before he knew what was happening, he was on his back, staring up at her, the moonlight a nimbus – a naughty imp's halo – surrounding her. She might look like an angel, but a dark and seductive light glimmered in her brown eyes. "Stay there." There was something in that husky command that moved him to obey and he merely blinked up at her helplessly, swallowing hard yet again.

Bella got gracelessly to her feet, almost falling over when her foot caught under his leg. He steadied her by holding her knee, appreciating the slim strength of her leg before releasing her. He knew if he kept touching her all of his well thought out plans would be for nothing.

The girl was too damned attractive for her own good. Or his.

Her eyes met his as she nibbled at her lower lip. Twin desires flamed to life within him. A part of longed to nip at that pink flesh as well, hear her groan in surrender. The monster wanted his share too, he wanted to sink his teeth deep into that softness, hear the lush tearing of flesh and then gulp down –

Stop.

He concentrated instead on her rapid heartbeat, the way her breath quickened. Then she was unzipping the hoodie she wore, slipping it off her shoulders. He was surprised to see nothing but a bra beneath. His Bella was always a surprise.

Her eyes anxiously gazed into his and he saw – for the first time – that she doubted her hold on him. Silly girl, as if he could exist without her. Wasn't the fact that she was still alive and breathing proof of that incontrovertible truth?

She undid the top button of her jeans and before he could speak – not that he had any clue what he'd actually_ say_ – she was straddling him and pressing his hands back on the ground beside his head. It would take nothing at all to change their positions, he mused. In less than an instant, he could have her beneath him, her warmth straining and bucking under him.

But would he be fucking her or killing her when that happened?

Better to remain where he was and at least pretend he was under control. The monster laughed with anticipation.

Then her small hands were moving down the buttons on his shirt and after a few clumsy moments, she had his chest bared to her gaze. She smiled then, apparently appreciating what she saw. Her hands traveled down the pale expanse of his chest before pausing a moment to toy with his belly button. He was not ticklish, but her touch made him anxious to move. He felt the muscles of his belly clench.

Farther below, something else twitched as well.

She must have felt it too because she gave him a smile of feminine triumph that made his breath catch needlessly in his throat. "Are you ready to play, Edward?" Bella asked in a low voice.

Unable to speak, unable to _think_, he could only nod.

Bella leaned down and playfully nipped at his lower lip, sucking it into her mouth. One of them moaned. He thought it might have been him. It didn't matter. All that mattered was the heat of her mouth pulling at him and the maddening thrust of her hips against him as she suckled.

His orgasm fluttered closer and he thrust it away. /Wait…/

The monster agreed with the man and Edward settled himself, difficult as it was.

His hands came up to her hips and began guiding her motions, his fingers digging into her slim hips, appreciating the way she rolled against him. Then her tongue darted into dance along his.

Edward was lost.

With a growl, he flipped them over so that his body pushed hers into the ground. He expected fear from her, but Bella surprised him as always. Instead, she opened her arms and invited him into her warm, human embrace.

His fingers moved over her chest and the bra disappeared, torn in two. Bella groaned at the action and arched upward, asking him to touch her.

Edward was nothing if not a gentleman, so he gave into her request.

Her nipple burned his palm and her heart stuttered and stalled, only to gallop alarmingly as he rolled her nipple lightly between his fingers. The man felt awash in sensation, lost to the silken heat of her. The monster sulked, wondering when he would get his turn. Edward considered the matter even as he let his lips linger along her collarbone and up the elegant line of her throat.

Her jugular vein bulged slightly and Edward's hips jerked into hers.

Everything about this strange woman-child intensified all of his appetites, and somehow he sensed that even an immortal lifetime would not be enough to satiate them all. The monster made his voice husky and rough when he spoke into her ear.

"I want to fuck you, Bella," he murmured, his hands moving down and slipping into her loosened jeans. His long fingers played over the silk covered warmth, felt the wetness there. He sniffed the night air and savored her arousal. "I want to fuck you in the worst way," he added, which was true.

He wanted to bury his cock in her as he felt her sweet, warm blood flood his mouth.

No. That would not be fair. Besides, the monster whispered, why savor her flavor only once when she seemed to be willing to share her intoxicating blood with him whenever he asked?

"But you want my blood too," Bella guessed. Then she moved her hand away from his shoulder for a moment and she retrieved something sharp and shiny from her pocket, the blade glinting in the moonlight.

He shuddered against her, already knowing its purpose. The monster howled in satisfaction while the man trembled in anticipation.

"Take off my pants," she ordered.

He did as he was told, tugging them off with impatient roughness.

"Yours too, silly," she giggled with unexpected humor.

Did she not realize her peril? He did, but he was helpless to prevent it now.

With a groan, his own clothing disappeared as well and she stared at him, standing over her, ready to pounce. He crouched then, his hunting instincts taking over as he allowed her unique scent to fill his senses. His body knew that her blood was coming.

She reclined on the grass, and then gently tested the tip of the blade against her fingertip. She hissed slightly but Edward knew she had not pierced the skin. He was quite sure of that, the monster would have known. Holding the tiny blade in one hand, she used her other to scoot her panties off of her slim hips, giving him his first full look at her body.

There were no words to express what he felt, so he fell to his knees and reached out with a shaking hand to brush his cold fingertips across the taut expanse of her belly. Then the blade winked in the moonlight, distracting him.

A moment later the scent slammed into him and he looked down to see a small trickle of blood on her inner thigh. He groaned and fell into the space between her legs, his hungers warring within him. He looked up, asking permission though he did not know if he could stop if she denied him now.

Something dark and excited flashed in her eyes and that was all he needed.

His lips closed over the tiny wound and he suckled at her flesh as his fingers found their way to her hot, wet center. Stroking inside of her, he groaned at the taste of her trickling over his tongue.

/Not too much,/ he warned himself, warned the monster. /A taste…don't be greedy…/

The monster briefly considered rebellion.

/We can always come back for more,/ Edward promised and the monster settled down into petulant resignation.

He felt Bella grinding herself against him, arching her hips into his fingers and gasping with every snap of her hips. Her sex tightened around his thrusting fingers. Edward licked roughly at the wound to encourage the flow of blood.

Bella gave a howl of her own as she clenched around his fingers.

The blood flow slowed as Edward lapped at it. Then it stopped and the monster sighed with regret. Edward turned toward her center, withdrawing his fingers.

They shimmered wet in the silvery light.

He licked at them and the monster and the man smiled, already looking forward to more.


	3. Chapter 3: Turn About Fair Play

**__________Chapter 3: Turn About Fair Play_____________**

Bella sat up, her expression both satisfied and dazed. Edward allowed himself a slightly smug smile. His little human looked completely sated. She met his eyes and she gave a throaty chuckle that had his cock twitching in anticipation.

She glanced down and quirked one eyebrow. "Well, that was…amazing," she murmured. "But I don't think _you're_ done."

Edward looked down at his rampant erection with chagrin. "Not even close," he admitted. Then he flashed her a challenging smile. "And what are you going to do about it?"

"Oh I've got some ideas," she assured him in a low voice.

"Well then…have at it," Edward challenged. He flopped down on the fragrant grass and pillowed his head on his crossed arms, never looking away from her. "I'm anxious to see what you've got in mind." Bella crawled over to him, her flesh flashing pale in the moonlight. The smile on her face was predatory and Edward felt his toes curl. "Oh, I think I'm going to like this," he whispered.

"You will," Bella promised without a hint of doubt in her voice. She came to a halt beside his hips and she reached out with a soft caress to trace the prominence of his hip bone. "You're so beautiful," Bella whispered. She gave a small shake of her head and a rueful smile. "I just can't believe how beautiful you are."

"So are you," Edward said softly, reaching up to rub a strand of her silken hair between his fingers. "So beautiful…so warm and soft…so…human."

Bella grimaced. "Don't remind me."

Edward laughed. "I like how human you are," he murmured. "I love you softness, your scent…" He shuddered. "Everything about you draws me in." He inhaled the sweet perfume of her hair, felt the mouth-watering aroma of her blood invade his senses. "You enchant me, Bella Swan."

An answering tremor shook her body and she turned to nuzzle her cheek into his palm. He felt the wild kick of her pulse, the heat of her blush.

Their eyes met and Bella licked her lips and then dragged the flat of her tongue across his palm. Once. Twice. A third time. It felt as if her tongue was wrapped around his cock and he groaned. Edward could not look away from her gaze - she kept him locked in place. Then her fingers were closing around his shaft and he trembled even more violently. "Bella…" he sighed her name. Her hand stroked him, slowly at first, and then when his hips arched up into her touch, she quickened her pace, her breathing keeping time with her movements. He bucked up into her hot hand, wanting more…more…harder…faster… It would never be enough.

Leaning down, never faltering in the maddening rhythm with which she stroked him, Bella touched her lips to his. Her scent ripped through his throat like a wildfire and his hands came up to clutch at her shoulders. Moaning into his mouth, she released him and moved so that she was straddling him, her heat – her wet, fragrant heat – centered over his erection. Her tongue danced into his mouth to slide along his and his hands settled on her hips now, his fingers digging in with unconscious force.

She didn't seem to mind, in fact, she deepened their kiss.

Edward reached down to slide his fingers into her, just barely penetrating her sheath. She shuddered against him, her fingers delving into his hair. "Yes," she hissed as she pulled away to drag a deep, shaky breath into her starved lungs. Her hips began an easy rhythm, pressing his fingers more deeply into her and then retreating away from them. He wanted to thrust, to pound, but her movements would not allow that, and he let her take the lead.

He groaned at the feel of her, the scent of her arousal that saturated the night air around them. Next to the sweet allure of her blood, the scent of her arousal, her excitement, thrilled him as nothing else ever had. He wanted her on so many levels, every single one of them dangerous.

And yet he could not resist; he had lost the will to even try.

"Bella?" He made her name a question, asking her permission to make this final claim on her. He wanted to be inside of her, to feel her heat clenched around his cock, to stroke into her until neither one of them could think straight, until the man and the vampire felt at peace in the same skin. Inside of _her_, he knew he might finally reconcile the disparate parts of Edward Cullen, allow the monster be tamed and give the man what he craved.

Instead of speaking, she rose up on her knees slightly, moving so that his cock was pressed just against her entrance. One tiny move from either of them and he would be buried in her. Finally. Just one little change of position and he would know what it felt like to be inside his Bella.

She stared down at him with uncertain but wanting eyes. Some trepidation lingered there, some anxiety, but her desire could not be denied. A small voice inside his head made him ask. "Have you ever…?"

Bella hesitated a moment and shook her head. "No…but I've thought about it a lot." He groaned to think of what form her thoughts might have taken, the fantasies she conjured up…

That explained so much, Edward thought, repressing his smile. She was uninhibited and imaginative for a virgin. The monster growled softly in anticipation and the man trembled at the thought of being the first to find shelter in her heat. She would be forever _his._

He reached up to brush his knuckles across her cheek. "Well then, we'd better do this right." Before she could respond, or even think of responding, he had her tucked beneath him, her soft warmth pressed against him.

Supporting his weight on his arms, he hovered over her. She shivered, whether in reaction to his cold flesh or fear, he could not tell. A part of him did not care. Still supporting his body on one arm, he reached down with one hand to idly stroke at the folds that hid her secrets.

Bella shuddered and closed her eyes. "Yes, yes, yes…" The word was both a litany and a plea. He could hear the unspoken command.

_More._

_Now._

Settling himself more comfortably between her thighs, he let his cock press subtly against her entrance once more. "Are you sure?" _And if she says no, then what will you do, you idiot?  
_  
Nodding, her eyes still closed, Bella took a deep breath. "Please."

Edward gritted his teeth, scrabbling wildly for the control he knew he would need.

Then he pushed inside her, steadily, with no hesitation. He felt the barrier, that bit of flesh that assured him of her innocence. The monster found this darkly exciting, while the man was simply enchanted. He let his thumb flicker over her nub at the same time he pushed through the barrier. She cried out in both pain and delight and he caught the faintest hint of her blood.

Knowing that it stained his cock with crimson now was unbearably exciting. Her blood was in him and on him. He shuddered and then withdrew almost all the way. She whimpered a protest at the loss.

"Don't worry, baby. I'm not going anywhere," he whispered and then he pounded into her once again.

He wanted to be gentle, to introduce her to this wonderful new experience slowly. But the need was too great, his desire too strong. The appetites must be fully appeased on one hand, in order to deny the other. So he let his hips roll in a brutal, snapping rhythm that punished them both.

Bella didn't seem to mind that either. She encouraged his wickedness, murmured her approval. She clutched at him in surrender and it was unbearably sweet.

The scent of her blood seemed to bloom in the darkness, a night flower with an aroma so intoxicating he thought he might lose his mind. Instead, he lost himself in the sensation of being inside her, the way her body fit so snugly around his, the heat of her core, the lovely way her hips bucked and arched to meet his. The soft mewls and heady groans that came from her were music.

The punishing pace he set for them did not diminish, but Bella made no protest. She met him thrust for thrust, her hands grasping hungrily at him, her lips caressing every inch of his flesh that she could reach. When he felt her muscles fluttering around him, he could not hold back.

He emptied in to her with a sound that was part satisfied groan and part triumphant masculine howl. He fell down on her, instinctively gasping for breath he did not need. His face was nuzzled at her throat, the wild throbbing of her pulse radiating out and engulfing him in the now familiar fire.

Without thought, his mouth opened wide, the venom pooling in anticipation, his cold, iron hands holding her firmly in place beneath him.

_Her flesh would be soft, her blood so sweet…_


	4. Chapter 4: Angel Fatigue

**Chapter 4: Angel Fatigue**

In the end, Bella saved herself. Unknowingly and accidentally of course, as she did everything else. As usual, she didn't have a clue as to her danger. But it had taken only the soft caress of her small, warm hands on his back and the simplicity of five little words and then the deadly brush of his teeth became only a playful nibble with his lips safely covering the very teeth that would have killed her.

"I love you, Edward Cullen," Bella had whispered – and the man wrestled the monster into submission, for the moment at least. The monster whimpered in frustration while the man heaved a sigh of relief.

Bella laughed at his touch, he supposed it tickled, never guessing that she had escaped death by only milliseconds. If she had spoken a moment later, she would have found herself unable to speak. Of course, being Bella, Edward decided, she might have made her declaration of love even as he drained her of her life's blood and she writhed in the agony of the venom's embrace. That would be classic Bella.

And that was the problem when one loved someone who was probably certifiably insane. He would have to remain the reasonable one in the relationship. For Edward the man, that was no problem. He had lifetimes of practice in that skill. Unfortunately, he had his evil twin hitching a permanent ride in body, and the monster tended to react impetuously when he got in the driver's seat, which tended to happen with frightening regularity in Bella's presence.

Silly, warm, fragrant, absurd little Bella still didn't seem to grasp that fact, and Edward knew he was facing a losing battle in protecting her. Because Bella, while unexpectedly saving herself from one peril had, predictably, left herself squarely in yet another danger zone.

Still, he had to try. That's who he was. Right?

He sighed and buried his face in the tempting heat of her neck, thrusting the monster deep beneath the surface. Again. The monster should be used to it by now, but no, he insisted on rearing his ugly head – and appetite – with the slightest provocation. If Bella had a guardian angel, she was probably on a very long lunch break. Maybe the angel had never even reported for duty. More likely though, the angel was currently trying to recover from her exhaustion. She was probably recuperating at the angelic equivalent of Club Med at the moment, regaling her colleagues with stories of the girl who would not keep herself safe and getting lots of sympathy in the bargain. Protecting Bella had to be more than a full time job.

Edward could sympathize with that tired angel. Just refraining from killing Bella was exhausting; he couldn't imagine actively trying to _protect_ her. From herself and every instinct Bella seemed to possess.

Bella's caress was languid and sated, her voice a soft, drowsy murmur. Everything about her screamed satisfied, and Edward took a healthy bit of pride, though he knew it was wrong, in knowing he was the one – the ONLY one – who had given her exactly what she needed.

Of course, she had so sweetly reciprocated. The warmth of her blood inside of him and the damp traces of her arousal – not to mention her virginal blood - on his cock were proof enough of that.

He pulled her close, glad that the night was warm and the breezes balmy. Reaching over, he grabbed his shirt and draped it over her. She was so terrifyingly fragile. And yet here she was, firmly snuggled into his potentially lethal embrace. What drove her to disregard her own safety? What made her accept what he was with such ease and apparent lack of fear? And why was she so drawn to him? Somehow he sensed he would never fully know those answers, no matter how long they had together. "Ah Bella," he whispered yearningly. "You have no idea how dangerous I am."

"I guess you could be considered dangerous," she replied, still sounding sleepy. "But not to me…never to me."

"You more than anyone else," Edward corrected her firmly, pressing a kiss to the fragrant silk of her hair. "You more than anyone…"

"What do I smell like to you, Edward?" she asked, looking up at him, her eyes shimmering in the moonlight.

Edward laughed and pulled her in for a chaste kiss. "You smell like sunshine and the most exotic flowers, the ones that only bloom at night once every hundred years…like honey and the ocean…and everything good." He inhaled. "Your scent is rare and decadent and unbearably alluring. It makes me want to fit you inside my skin and make you a part of me."

"You smell like…" She paused. "I can't even describe how you smell to me." Bella laughed. "I want to eat you up."

"It's all part of the lure, Bella, never forget that." It made him both sad and angry that everything about him had been designed to pull her in closer to him, to bring her close r to the brink of death.

"Because you're a predator?" Her hand began trailing down his chest to his belly, where she playfully tugged at the spattering of hairs leading down to his groin.

"The world's best," Edward affirmed in a slightly breathless voice.

Her finger made a circle around his cock and down toward the fold of his thigh. "You certainly captured me," Bella whispered. Then her hand closed around his shaft. "And this is your most dangerous weapon, I think."

He hissed as she gave him a light, tentative stroke. Firmly, he put his hand over hers. "Enough, Bella. We've risked your life enough tonight."

She pouted, and he found the expression adorable. Unable to help himself, he suckled that protruding lower lip, careful not to nip it with his teeth although they tingled with the desire to do so. That would not be a good way to end the evening, especially after he had done so well, too.

"Come on," he said, jumping to his feet. "Let's get you home."

"What if I don't want to go?" she challenged, still sprawled on the ground and looking deliciously disheveled. That pout would be his undoing if he was not careful.

He quirked one brow at her. "Then I suppose I'd have to make you."

Bella laughed, her hands coming up to cup her breasts, offering them up to him like a sacrificial maiden before her god. "Wouldn't you rather stay…and play?" Her lips were a plump temptation and his teeth tingled again.

"I don't think that's a very wise idea," Edward said as he tugged on his pants. Where the hell was his belt?

Bella, as usual, was not going to cooperate with his efforts to keep her alive, he recognized with a groan. Her hand snaked down her belly, through dark curls and then finally to the little nub he had been so diligently paying attention to earlier. He felt his mouth go dry and his cock begin to stir. Damn it. Even the monster raised his drowsy head and asked, "Well, what have we here?"

It was obvious that Bella Swan should not be allowed out of her house. She did nothing but get into trouble when left to her own devices. Edward wondered if her father had any idea what his daughter was really like. Then he answered his own question. The answer was obviously NO, because if he did, Bella would be under permanent house arrest. Or perhaps locked away in a convent somewhere surrounded by burly nuns suffering from a hatred of males and permanent PMS.

He sighed as he watched Bella's fingers move at a rapid pace. For a virgin, the girl was damnably skilled. Everything about her screamed temptation. Even her feet were sexy and he struggled against a desire to start licking her there and work his way up. For a moment he was torn. The noble side of him was urging him to get dressed and force her to the do the same, then take her home and never see her again. The less noble side of him was scoffing at the very idea and prompting him to remove the restrictive pants and have another go. Bella moaned and her hips thrust upward.

Edward stared at her for a moment and then he politely told his noble side to go fuck itself and began removing his pants.


	5. Chapter 5: Playing House

**Chapter 5: Playing House**

It had been three weeks since he and Bella had come to their "arrangement." Three weeks in which the man and the monster had both been kept contented, if not sated. At school, they remained distant. This precaution was at Bella's insistence. Edward sensed that her insane desire to keep him safe, as well as the more understandable wish to remain out of the high school gossip mill, had prompted her to do so.

Edward found it silly to ignore Bella, much harder still to keep from touching her. He had stopped his hand from brushing along her cheek, tucking her hair behind her ear, or simply placing a protective and guiding hand at the small of her back countless times. He had seen her do the same, halt her hand from reaching across the lab table to cover his, or kept herself from leaning into him as they walked. It made him feel better, knowing he was not the only one who felt this ache for completion.

Now, for the first time, they would spend the night at his house. Angela had proven amenable to giving Bella an alibi, but not even she knew where Bella would really be. Bella had given her friend a story about some concert in Seattle that her father did not want her to go to. Edward had urged her to at least tell Angela the truth, but Bella had mutinously shaken her head, her mouth set in a firm line. Stubborn Bella had made her appearance.

Eventually, he had given up trying to talk sense into her. After all, why should she ruin a perfect record of throwing herself at danger? She never had listened to his warnings; she never would. Bella's obstinacy and the sun's rising were two constants on which he could count. Then he heard the roar of her old truck approaching and smiled.

Alice had been helpful too. She had herded the rest of the Cullens out on a hunting trip. They wouldn't return until late tomorrow. That meant he and Bella had 24 hours together –completely alone- stretching out tantalizingly before them.

Bella's door slammed shut and he heard her mutter under her breath as her jacket got caught. There was the protest of the door as she opened it again to free herself. More muttering, some quiet cursing. Edward laughed under his breath. Bella was fairly inventive in her choices, coming up with odd mixtures of swear words and childish insults.

He raced down the door so that he could open it before she knocked. Swinging the door open, she was not where he expected her to be sanding and he almost hit her in the head with it. Luckily, he caught the door at the last moment, though all Bella had time to do was blink.

She looked adorably befuddled and he could not resist the urge to kiss her.

Pulling her into his arms, he pressed kisses up her throat before moving along her jaw and finally to her lips. By the time he reached his target, Bella was already hyperventilating. He chuckled again, even though his throat was burning and his pants already felt too tight. That was to be expected around Bella, and he was willing to pay the price of his dual desires for her.

"I thought you'd never get here," he complained with a grin as he took her backpack. "I know your truck is slow, but that's ridiculous."

Bella frowned, as she always did when he made fun of her truck. "Hey, show some respect."

Edward pulled her close yet again, pressing his face into the silk of her hair. "You sound hungry," he guessed. "And I'm not the only one who gets crabby when they're hungry."

Bella's lower lip pouted out for just a moment. Edward found himself unable to look away from her mouth, knowing just how wonderful it felt pressed against him, or wrapped around his length. He groaned softly, knowing that he would have to get better control of his thoughts or their evening would not go as he had planned.

"Come on then," he said, pulling her into the house and closing the door. "Let's get you some food and see if that puts you in a better mood." He grinned wickedly. "And then we'll see about satisfying _my_ appetites if you're in the mood."

Bella blushed, as he expected. He closed his eyes and savored her scent, letting the warmth she lent to the air rush over him. He kissed the tip of her nose as she grumbled about pushy vampires and he led her into the kitchen.

"Oh…that smells good," Bella admitted, taking a whiff.

"Food Network," Edward explained. "Although why anyone would want to eat the stuff, I don't know." He made a face.

Bella stuck her tongue out at him, and Edward could not resist the invitation. His arms were not gentle when they hauled her up against his body, but Bella made no protest. Instead she moaned her appreciation, opening her mouth sweetly to the sweep of his tongue. He sucked softly on her tongue and then licked at her lower lip before delving into her mouth once more. Her tongue played against his, softly at first, and then with more urgency.

At last, Edward pulled away, breathing unevenly. "Well…"

Bella stood there looking beautifully dazed. "Yeah…wow…I mean…well…" She sighed. "I can't think straight around you," she muttered.

"Obviously," Edward replied. "Or you wouldn't be here, alone in a house with a vampire."

Bella shrugged. "I've been alone with you lots of times now."

"Yes," he agreed. "But this feels…different. More intimate somehow." He glanced upstairs. "After all, here we have a bed and absolute privacy."

She blushed yet again, and he waited for her to express reluctance. Instead, she smiled and nodded. "Can you feed me already? I'm starving."

"Then let's feed the human," Edward said with a laugh.

Bella buried her head in his chest. "Then we'll feed the vampire."

The monster inside gave a purr.

Bella's meal was over and Edward had insisted on clearing the table and doing the dishes. Bella watched him move about the kitchen, her heart rate accelerating as he finished his task and turned to her with a smile of anticipation. Her cheeks were pink again and the monster growled softly. He liked the flush of blood in Bella's cheeks. Oh yes indeed.

"Would you like to see my room?" he offered.

Bella nodded and he had the impression she did not trust herself to speak. Frankly, he was surprised that he still possessed the faculties of speech himself, so he would not tease her about it. He took her hand and guided her up the staircase. He heard her heart thumping wildly and hid a smile.

He opened his door and stood quietly at her side while she studied his room. "If you don't sleep, then why do you have such a big bed?" she asked curiously.

Edward shrugged. "I thought it might come in handy."

She worried her lower lip between her teeth.

"Nervous?" he asked.

"A little."

"Why?"

Bella hesitated a moment. "You were right, this feels…different."

"In a good way or bad way?"

"Good," she answered without hesitation. "Just a little overwhelming."

Edward moved to the bed and sat on the edge. He patted the space beside him in invitation. "Come here, Bella." He added an edge of authority to his words and he watched with avid eyes as she shuddered.

Bella stumbled, righted herself, and then Edward's hands caught her, steadying her as she sat down. "Remember what I said about dazzling?" she asked in a husky voice. "You've gotta stop doing that, especially when I'm walking."

"I'll try to remember that," he promised. He brushed back her hair and caressed the elegant line of her jaw. "I want you, Bella."

"I'm yours," she said simply and this time he was the one who shuddered.

They fell back on the bed together, their bodies already intertwining. Tenderly, he unbuttoned her shirt, placing soft, cool kisses on her flesh as he bared it. Bella's fingers clutched at his hair, tugging with every motion of his lips. Her hands fumbled at his shirt and he obligingly moved and twisted, helping her remove it with a minimum of effort. She ran her hands over the planes of his chest and belly, twirling her fingers in the light brown trail of hair that led to his groin.

Edward thrust his hips toward her touch, asking – demanding – more. Bella obliged with sweet alacrity.

Her hands nimbly undid the buttons of his jeans before sliding in to cup his length. Edward groaned as her thumb swiped at a bead of moisture that had gathered. He almost came when she lifted that thumb to her mouth and gently suckled it. Bella's jeans disappeared in a flash of white hands; her shirt was flung across the room. "You didn't wear panties?" he asked in a husky voice, his eyes bright and excited.

"Why bother?" Bella teased.

Edward pressed her into the bed then, his hunger urging him to haste. His fingers delved into her soft, hot folds and she arched against him. He toyed with her until she clutched at his shoulders. "Now," she commanded.

"Wait," he argued.

Bella moaned.

"Shh…" he soothed. "Just for a moment." He reached under the pillow and withdrew the ring he had hidden there. Bella stared at it. It was obviously old, made of gold. Masculine in design, it still seemed dainty on Edward's long finger. He flipped open the top of the design to reveal a tiny, wicked point. "The Italians used to use these to administer poison." He smiled at her. "We're going to use it to _avoid_ poisoning you."

He turned the ring so that the point was facing his palm. Carefully, he placed his hand against her throat. He let the tip barely touch her flesh, hardly pressing into the translucent skin over her wild pulse. "May I?" he asked softly.

She paused for a moment, gazing into his eyes. Then she nodded and he pressed forward with the ring at the same time he surged inside her body. Bella cried out at the invasions.

He thrust inside of her as his lips settled over the trickle of sweet blood at her neck. He sucked gently at first, his mouth moving in rhythm with his hips. Bella wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his shoulders. She threw her head back to allow him better access.

The monster chuckled his approval of her surrender.

He drew more sharply at her vein; letting the sweet heat wash over his tongue, trickle down his throat, taming the thirst temporarily at least. His hips snapped harder, faster, but Bella met his every move. Then he heard her cry out again, felt her muscles flutter around him and the trickle of blood hastened, spilling over his lips as her heart raced.

With a roar of completion, he followed her over the abyss.


	6. Chapter 6: The Vamp in Charge

**Author's Note: This may be the last chapter of this story posted on this site. The reasons for this are varied, but in large part it is due to an unfair accusation of plagiarism. Last month, a few people accused me of stealing this story, in public via reviews and PMs, without even contacting me first. If they had done so, I could have provided PROOF that it was my own work. The story which I was accused of stealing had been posted on this site beginning in December 2009. I had started posting this story on another site (adultfanfictionDOTnet) in October 2009. I don't know how close the stories were. I heard everything from word-for-word, to sentences that matched. I never read the other story, so I can't tell you how close they were. The other story was pulled from this site soon after the accusations against me were made, so I have no way of knowing exactly what happened. I have left their reviews on my story because I have nothing to hide and I know the truth. If I seem defensive, just imagine how YOU would feel if someone accused you of plagiarism without bothering to check their facts. In any case, it sort of took the heart out of me for this story and on this site. I hope to continue it on AFF (adultfanfiction DOT net), but I'm still not sure. The accusations really threw me for a loop, especially as they could have been so easily addressed by simply contacting me with concerns and questions. In any case, it seems that this site is cracking down on mature rated stories and this is definitely one of those. This is posted on the AFF site under the user name LadyExacalibur. You don't need to register to read fics there; it's a very user friendly site and has been around for more than a decade. I encourage you to check it out if you like your fan fiction a little bit naughty, LOL! Anyway, here is the next chapter. As far as "dirty talk" there is a reason they haven't yet indulged in that. Physical intimacy is sometimes easier to handle than opening yourself up emotionally, at least for some. And I've felt all along that these two, especially Bella, would need time to be that vulnerable. You will see that Edward is starting to introduce just a bit of "auditory seduction" to his repertoire in this chapter.**

**LE**

**Chapter 6: The Vamp in Charge**

Bella had fallen asleep, exhausted by their lovemaking. Of course, Edward conceded, he had taken rather more of her sweet blood than was wise. He would have to recommend a vitamin and, perhaps, refrain from drinking from her for a few days. Luckily, Bella seemed to recover quickly, though he had never before taken more than he had that night.

Edward pulled a thick quilt over them as she snuggled against him. Her warm human flesh, rather than getting chilled from his own marble form, seemed to impart heat to him. He shivered at the sensation.

He closed his eyes, letting himself slip into an almost dreamlike state. Vampires could not sleep of course, though Edward often mused that they needed that sweet release of oblivion more than humans did. But at times, they could drift away from their minds and suspend their bodies in absolute stillness. It was the closest thing he'd had to sleep in ninety years.

Beside him, Bella slept.

They were in the kitchen, Bella finally having woken. Once more, Edward cooked for her. And again, her eyes had followed him, hungry in yet another way. After she was done, she stared at her empty plate for a moment. "I'm curious," she said.

"Now there's a surprise," Edward teased. He came to stand beside her, idly rubbing her shoulders.

"Do all of…you…" She paused, frowning. "Are all vampires like you?" Bella looked at him curiously.

"No more so than all humans are alike," he answered.

"So all of you can't…drink from a human without…killing them?"

"Some of us – a _few_ of us – have learned to sip…to savor…" he murmured, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and then gave her a crooked smile. "But it isn't common, by any means." He brushed his lips over the delicate lines of her ear and then cradled her face. "Just as there are humans who can control their appetite for fast food – and there are those that can't."

She laughed a bit at that.

Then her expression grew solemn. Bella gazed up at him, her eyes wide, and dazed. She turned and nuzzled into his palm, placing a gentle kiss there. He felt his hand tingle. She took that hand in hers, running her fingers over his cool, hard flesh, lightly touching the ring that still graced his long finger. "You're still wearing it," she said softly, and he felt a tremor run through her body as she recalled what he had used it for. His own body tightened up at the memory and venom flooded his mouth. Bella had tasted exquisite.

"I thought it might come in handy," Edward admitted. "When I'm near you, I can't seem to…keep my mind from the flavor of you." He wriggled his fingers. "This seems to make things easier." He traced her lips with his tongue. "But if you'd rather I didn't-"

"No," she said swiftly. "That wasn't what I meant." She looked up at him through her dark lashes. "I sort of…" A fiery blush illuminated her cheek. "I liked it."

He laughed then and leaned in to whisper in her ear, "When you see it on my hand, you can remember what it was like to have my fingers inside of you." Bella trembled. "And you can imagine how it will feel the next time I press this ring to your flesh, the sweet pain of it piercing into your skin, and how it will sound and feel when I'm drinking from you…" His tongue flickered out and then he nibbled carefully at her lobe. "Will you do that, Bella? Will you think of those things for me?"

She moaned softly, swaying on her feet.

His erection throbbed and his throat closed up. His mouth found hers and his tongue swept in to her mouth to lay claim to her, to establish his ownership, his dominance. She surrendered sweetly, as she always did. Edward groaned as her pressed her to his body, rotating his hips so that his cock ground against her belly.

She clutched at him then, as if she was afraid she would fall without his support. Gladly, he held her up, supporting all of her weight in his arms. He picked her up and carried her up to his bedroom, kicking the door wide and then depositing her on the bed. She sat on the bed, blinking up at him, and Edward knew he would have to satisfy at least one craving. Now.

He kept his eyes locked with hers as he untied his pajama pants. He had only put them on to go downstairs, something telling him that Bella was not quite ready to see him walking around the kitchen nude. That would come in time. Now, however, the pants were an unwelcomed restriction and they had to go. Impatiently, he shoved them down and stepped out of them, freeing his erection. A pearl of fluid glistened on the tip.

Bella's eyes widened at the sight of it. She licked her lips and suddenly Edward knew exactly what he wanted to do. She started to get up from the bed but he put a hand on her shoulder and kept her in place. "Open your mouth, Bella." He let the words carry the faintest hint of authority and neither of them was surprised when her lips parted and she gazed up at him expectantly.

Threading his fingers through her long, silken hair, he allowed his cock to brush against her open lips. Her mouth opened wider, welcoming him into her heat. "That's it," he whispered approvingly. His hands held her head in place and he began moving slowly, not wanting to frighten her.

Looking down, seeing her mouth move over his hard length, he could barely restrain the impulse to bury himself in her throat. No. Not yet. That was a lesson to be mastered at another time. Still…the temptation… Almost irresistible.

He groaned loudly and quickened his pace. Bella struggled for a moment as he pressed deeper but then she adjusted her mouth, relaxed her throat instinctively, and he felt his cock slip even further inside that sweet cavern. "God…Bella…yes…suck me down…" His hips took up a rapid, snapping pace as his hard hands held in her place. But she did not protest or falter. "Don't stop."

A shudder ran through him as he felt his muscles tighten. He was so close. His hips rolled and snapped in a punishing rhythm. Giving a harsh tug on her hair, he felt her cry out in surprise, but her voice was muffled by his cock, moving in and out. Quickly. Deeply.

Close. Very close.

Then he was exploding, shattering into a thousand pieces, pouring down her throat, sliding in and out more slowly now, riding out the waves of his orgasm.

God she was warm…

As he spilled over her lips, into her heat, he felt almost as if he was the man he might have been.

Then he gave a final shudder and relaxed his grip on her head. His cock slipped from her mouth and she daintily wiped at her lips. "You're very good, Bella," he whispered, pulling her to her feet. "So very sweet and giving." Slowly, he pushed aside the silky robe she wore, glad that there was nothing underneath to impede his progress. He looked at the belt in his hands and a grin spread across his face.

He quirked one brow at Bella. "Tell me, Bella, have you ever…been tied up?"


End file.
